Clarabelle Cow
Clarabelle Cow is a character created by Walt Disney in cooperation with Ub Iwerks. Clarabelle is a cow and was part of the Original Mickey Mouse cartoon cast. Her character is not to be confused with her non-anthropomorphic look-alike, Caroline Cow. She is the best friend to both Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck, as well as the girlfriend of Horace Horsecollar. She later began dating Goofy in the late 60's. Personality Clarabelle loves to gossip and thoroughly enjoys doing activities such as shopping, attending special events and more. Although Clarabelle means well, she has a tendency to find herself in troublesome situations. In House of Mouse, Clarabelle gossips about private matters that usually upset Mickey and the other Disney characters. She also has the tendency to add a moo to a word. An example is "We better get moooving!". Though mostly portrayed as well mannered, Clarabelle has been shown to be rather clumsy and goofy at times. She can also be rather sarcastic and often speaks in a business woman-esque sort of speech. She has also shown to be somewhat self-righteous at times. Relationships Horace Horsecollar Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle were featured as a couple in the early shorts. They would often tag along with Mickey and Minnie on double dates. Today, their relationship is somewhat inconstant, but Horace remains Clarabelle's official boyfriend. Goofy In some of her more recent appearances, in addition to some comic books from the late 1960s, she's been portrayed as the girlfriend of Goofy. The two were shown as a couple in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey Mouse Works, House of Mouse and Minnie's Bow-Toons. They also appeared together along with many other Disney couples in the closing of the 1994 Walt Disney's World on Ice adaptation of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as well as some theme park entertainment. Goofy and Clarabelle's relationship is still somewhat strong (though just as inconsistent as her relationship with Horace), as on the official Mickey Mouse website, Goofy's Sweetheart section has him state "Gawrsh, Clarabelle's awful purdy." as well as a picture of Clarabelle in Goofy's home for the cartoon How to Hook Up Your Home Theater. They were seen flirting with each other in the early Mickey Mouse cartoon "The Band Concert". History Clarabelle debuted in the cartoon Plane Crazy released May 15, 1928, but her character was not established until The Shindig in 1930. Her name was first given in the Mickey Mouse comic strip on April 2, 1930, as part of the storyline Mickey Mouse in Death Valley. Her last appearance in the original shorts was in Mickey's Birthday Party. Clarabelle would not appear again until her cameos in the 1983 theatrical short, Mickey's Christmas Carol, and the 1990 short, The Prince and the Pauper. In later years, beginning in the 2000s, Clarabelle returned as a major character in the Mickey Mouse franchise, appearing in many films, television series, video games, and a continuing character in comic stories around the world. She also began to make regular appearances in the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts around the world, alongside Horace Horsecollar. Clarabelle's first voice actress was Elvia Allman. Most of Clarabelle's roles prior to the 2000s, were non-speaking. When the character was given prominent roles once again, April Winchell was given the role. Film Appearances ''Mickey's Christmas Carol Clarabelle made her soft animation comeback in ''Mickey's Christmas Carol. Here, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Clarabelle makes a non-speaking cameo appearance as one of the guests at Mr. Fezziewig's Party. She is seen dancing with Horace Horsecollar. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Clarabelle can be spotted with all the other toons during the final scene of the film. Despite her current appearance being fully realized in her last role, Clarabelle retains her classic black and white look in the film. The Prince and the Pauper Clarabelle makes another cameo appearance in ''The Prince and the Pauper. Clarabelle is a peasant and is being robbed by the guards by order of the captain, Pete. The prince, in disguise as a peasant named Mickey Mouse, battle off the guards and provides Clarabelle with the food she and the hungry folks deserves. ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Clarabelle was cast for a cameo appearance in ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas in Mickey and Minnie's segment entitled, Gift of Maji. During Mickey's performance in the park, Clarabelle is seen in the crowd next to Horace. ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Clarabelle is the villainous assistant to the evil Captain Pete. He is secretly plotting against Princess Minnie to take over France. He recruits Mickey, Donald and Goofy as musketeer bodyguards believing they'll be terrible but soon prove themselves worthy. To make sure he wins, he kidnaps Mickey while the Beagle Boys kidnap Donald and Clarabelle kidnaps Goofy. Her mission was to throw him off a bridge into a river to his death, and judging by the number of human skeletons already in the river, one can tell that it's not her first time. Goofy falls in love and the two sing a ballet. Clarabelle tries to resist but eventually falls for him and warns him of Pete's plan. After the captain is defeated, She becomes royalty and she and Goofy proclaim their love. Television Mickey Mouse Club Clarabelle is featured in the opening theme song as a cheerleader. During the segment Clarabelle is seen as well as another cow resembling her. Bonkers Along with Horace, Clarabelle makes a cameo appearance in the episode "Casabonkers". Mickey Mouse Works Clarabelle appears as a recurring character in ''Mickey Mouse Works. Clarabelle is seen as a close friend to Minnie and Daisy and makes dozens of cameos. In the Goofy cartoon How to Be a Spy, Goofy believes his neighbor (Clarabelle) is watching and decides to find out why, as a spy. In the end, it turns out Clarabelle tried to get Goofy's attention and the two fall in love. In another short, Mickey's Big Break, Mickey and Donald disguise themselves as Minnie and Daisy. Clarabelle is the only character that noticed the disguises. She also makes a cameo in the Goofy short "How to Haunt a House". House of Mouse Clarabelle appears as a recurring member of the House of Mouse staff. Clarabelle provides the club with exciting gossip of many Disney characters, such as Chernabog or the White Rabbit. Clarabelle's gossip tends to get annoying. Clarabelle is shown to be the love interest of Goofy in the series as well. In the episode "Super Goof", Goofy transforms into Super Goof to impress Clarabelle, and succeeds. However, when he asks her out as Super Goof, she rejects the offer, stating "I have a date with Goofy." The episode "Thanks to Minnie" is probably the best example of how her gossip can cause trouble. Clarabelle mistakenly believes Mickey feels the show would run better without Minnie, having Minnie feel unimportant and prompted to quit. However, this is simply out of context. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Clarabelle is seen along with most Mickey and Friends characters in a recurring role in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Clarabelle owns her own shop called The Moo Mart and hosts many events. In the series, she is once again featured as Goofy's girlfriend, and has a puppy named Bella. In the episode "The Go-Getters", Clarabelle became the heroine Captain Clarabelle and joined forces with the already established Detective Minnie and Secret Spy Daisy. Clarabelle also appears in the spin-off series Mickey Mousekersize. Minnie's Bow-Toons In Clarabelle's most recent appearance she plays a supporting role and seen in the debut episode "Leaky Pipes" as an engineer for Minnie and Daisy's shop. Clarabelle was the focus of the episode "Dance Lessons" where Minnie, Daisy, Millie and Melody teach Clarabelle how to dance for an upcoming Christmas party. Mickey Mouse Clarabelle appears in the episode "Dog Show" as one of the dog show's judges. In this appearance, she wears glasses, a white collar and a judge's ribbon. She also appears in the background in her traditional 1920s/30s form in "Third Wheel". Video games Mickey's Racing Adventure Clarabell serves as the ticket vendor for the Casey Junior train in the game. Pricing for each character is different. ''Kingdom Hearts II Clarabelle Cow is a civilian living on the Timeless River in Kingdom Hearts II. She is one of the citizens working on the building of Disney Castle. She was not aware of the Heartless' attack, and was dumbfounded by the appearance of the Windows of Time and Pete chasing Pete. She is likely still alive somewhere in Disney Castle, although Sora never sees her during the storyline. Disney Th!nk Fast Clarabelle is a playable character in the game. Epic Mickey In ''Epic Mickey, Mickey meets Clarabelle in OsTown, where she is tending to her garden. Saddened at Mickey not recognizing her at first, Clarabelle eventually requests Mickey to help her with baking a present for Horace. If Mickey is able to get her some ice cream, she'll make an Ice Cream Cake, and if not, she will give you a pie to deliver to Horace instead, though she'd prefer to do something other than that for Horace's birthday. For a quest in Ventureland, she can be asked to assist Mickey with a bouquet of flowers to give to Damien Salt for his efforts to ask out Henrietta. Online Games ﻿Toontown Online Toontasks(Toontorial) This task takes place after meeting Flippy for the first time. #Ride the Trolley #Visit the Toon HQ #Recover a Blackboard Eraser from the Cogs #Return Blackboard Eraser to any Toon HQ #Make a Friend(If you have not made a friend yet) #Call Clarabelle from the Cattlelog in your Estate Reward: +1 Laff Boost Disney Parks From September 2006 to September 2008, Clarabelle Cow and Horace Horsecollar appeared together for meet-and-greets in Town Square at the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World. Also, they were in the Main Street Family Fun Day Parade. Since Family Fun Day's ending, the two haven't been easy to see outside "Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade", "Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade" and the occasional special event. Currently, you will find them dancing in the Frontierland Hoedown in the Magic Kingdom. Clarabelle also appears at Disneyland Park. She has also appeared in several Disneyland parades and shows over the years, including The World According to Goofy, Light Magic, the Parade of the Stars, Fantasmic!, A Christmas Fantasy Parade and Celebrate! A Street Party. Clarabelle and Horace come out for meet-and-greets and appear in parades and shows on a regular basis at Tokyo Disneyland as well. In 2009, Clarabelle played a leading character in the New Year's Greeting at Tokyo Disneyland and Tokyo DisneySea. Clarabelle Cow was chosen to meet and greet for Character Fan Days at Disneyland. She's accompanied by Horace Horsecollar which is his first meet and greet at Disneyland in Anaheim. Filmography Trivia *Clarabelle makes a cameo appearance in the Roger Rabbit cartoon Roller Coaster Rabbit. *Concept art for Clarabelle's appearance in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas is seen on the film's DVD bonus features, but Clarabelle never appeared in the final film. Gallery External links * * Disney's HooZoo - Clarabelle Cow es:Clarabelle Cow Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroines Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Females Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Lovers Category:Reformed characters Category:Cows Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Toontown characters Category:NPC Toons Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Toons Category:Musicians Category:Minnie's Bow-Toons Characters Category:News Reporters Category:Adults Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Toontown Online Category:Chefs Category:Light Magic Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol Characters Category:Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) characters